smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Empath: The Luckiest Smurf (series)/Timeline of events
547 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Culliford, the future Papa Smurf, is born. 497 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Culliford's father, Peter, leaves the village for his 500-year journey. 157 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Hefty and Handy Smurf, the first Smurfs of Empath's generation, were born. 150 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Empath Smurf is born. * Empath Smurf is brought to Psychelia. * Culliford and Lillithina split apart. 147 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Brainy Smurf, the last Smurf of Empath's generation, was born. 104 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Sassette runs away from the village and becomes frozen in a crystal. * The Plague begins. 100 Years Before Empath's Final Return * The Plague ends. Culliford becomes Papa Smurf to about 97 young Smurflings. * Tapper is given his first Bible. * Empath begins his training in Psychelia. 80 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Empath makes his first visit to the Smurf Village. 5 Years Before Empath's Final Return Most of the events from Season 1 of the Smurfs cartoon show, plus some others. * First encounter with Sir Johan and Peewit in "The Magic Flute". * First encounter with Gargamel in "The Smurfnapper". * Gargamel creates Smurfette. ("The Smurfette") * Dreamy becomes the Astro Smurf. ("The Astro Smurf") * Brainy becomes King Smurf. ("King Smurf") * Handy builds the weather-smurfing machine. ("Foul Weather Smurf") * Hefty deals with a dragon. ("Sir Hefty") * First encounter with the Snowbeast on Ice Mountain. * The Purple Smurf disease. ("The Purple Smurfs") * The Hundredth Smurf is created. ("The Hundredth Smurf") * The events of "Romeo And Smurfette". * Handy builds a smurfplane. ("Smurf Plane") * Brainy and Clumsy encounter Genie Meanie. ("The Magical Meanie") * First encounter with Hogatha in "Bewitched, Bothered, and Be-Smurfed". * Hogatha becomes a fake Smurf. ("The Fake Smurf") * Gargamel creates a magic egg. ("The Magic Egg") * First encounter with Bigmouth in "Soup A La Smurf". * Handy builds Clockwork Smurf, leading to their first encounter with King Gerard. * The winter famine in "Haunted Smurfs". * Gargamel creates a magic mirror to trap Smurfs. ("Vanity Fare") * The trolls kidnap Smurfs with a crystal ball. ("Now You Smurf 'Em, Now You Don't") * Handy creates smurf-colored glasses. * Gargamel poses as a Sorcerer Smurf. * Harmony gets a shazalakazoo. ("Smurphony In 'C'") * Dreamy attempts to travel around the world. ("Dreamy's Nightmare") * The Smurfs discover a cave of frozen food. ("Spelunking Smurfs") * Hefty becomes a giant. ("The Magnifying Mixture") * The fuzzle invasion in "Fuzzle Trouble". * Avarice tries to force Smurfette to marry him. ("Smurfette's Dancing Shoes") * Clumsy and Smurfette are kidnapped by Bombast. ("Sideshow Smurfs") * Brainy becomes Supersmurf. 4 Years Before Empath's Final Return Most of the events from Season 2 of the Smurfs cartoon show, plus some others. * Papa Smurf falls in love with Flowerbell. ("Papa's Wedding Day") * Mt. Vesmurfius erupts. ("The Sky Is Smurfing") * Greedy goes on a diet. ("Gormandizing Greedy") * Pushover overcomes his reluctance of saying no. ("The Smurf Who Couldn't Say No") * Tracker gets amnesia during a truffle hunt. ("A Mere Truffle") * The Smurfs almost get into a war with the fairies. ("All's Smurfy That Ends Smurfy") * Mordain kidnaps the Smurfs. ("The Good, The Bad, And The Smurfy") * Smurfette meets Laura. ("Sister Smurf") * Handy builds the smurfomatic food processing complex. ("Waste Not, Smurf Not") * The events of "Smurf Van Winkle". * An early winter snowfall takes place. ("S-Shivering S-Smurfs") * Brainy thinks Lazy has only a few days to live. ("Smurf Me No Flowers") * The Smurfs encounter the Lost City of Yore. * The Smurfs save some lost children from the evil Christmas Stranger. ("The Smurfs' Christmas Special") * First encounter with Chlorhydris. ("My Smurfy Valentine") 3 Years Before Empath's Final Return Most of the events from Season 3 of the Smurfs cartoon show, plus some others. * Baby Smurf first appears in the Smurf Village. * The Smurfs meet Andria. ("Wedding Bells For Gargamel") * First encounter with Laconia. ("Smurfing In Sign Language") * First encounter with Brenda. ("The Littlest Witch") * First encounter with Father Time. ("No Time For Smurfs") * Papa Smurf is trapped in a painting. ("Every Picture Smurfs A Story") * Handy builds the firefighter engine. ("The Smurf Fire Brigade") * The events of "Baby's First Christmas". * Dr. Charlatan pays the Smurfs a visit. ("The Miracle Smurfer") * Handy falls in love with Marina. ("Handy's Sweetheart") * Ghostwriter writes a symphony for Harmony. ("Harmony Steals The Show") * Clumsy temporarily gains photographic memory. ("The Chief Record Smurfer") * Trader starts the money system. ("Smurfing In The Money") * Brainy discovers the Great Book Of Answers. * Handy creates Smurf Paradise. * Hefty gets the Yellow Hate Disease. ("Hefty's Heart") * Weakling gains self-confidence. ("A Little Smurf Confidence") * Woody and Laconia get married. ("Smurfily Ever After") * The first Smurfic Games take place. 2 Years Before Empath's Final Return Most of the events from Season 4 of the Smurfs cartoon show, plus some others. * First encounter with the Pussywillow Pixies and the Wartmongers. 1 Year Before Empath's Final Return Most of the events from Season 5 of the Smurfs cartoon show, plus some others. * The Smurflings arrive from Smurfling Island with Puppy. * Sassette is released from her crystal. * Scruple becomes Gargamel's apprentice. * The Smurfs first meet Sagratamabarb and Gourmelin. * Smurfette is unmade by Gargamel. * Brainy's Smarty Party takes place. * The Masked Pie Smurfer strikes. * The Smurflings run away from home. * Dreamy visits the Swoofs again. ("Dreamy's Pen Pals") * Clockwork Smurf is destroyed by lightning. First Year Of Empath's Return * Empath celebrates his 150th birthday and gets his new suit. * The Smurfs drive Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple away from the Smurf Forest. * Empath and Smurfette share their first kiss. * Empath and Smurfette first meet Lord Vladimir Smurfula. * The Smurfs first meet Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. * The Smurf Village Imaginarium is first built, and then destroyed. * Sassette's real origins are revealed. Second Year Of Empath's Return * Polaris Psyche permanently leaves Psychelia and becomes a member of the Smurf Village. * The Smurf Village Imaginarium is rebuilt. * Clockwork Smurf is rebuilt as Clockwork Smurf 2.0. * The Smurfs first meet the Schliphargons. * The Smurfs first meet Smurfette's lookalike Princess Sapphire. * King Gerard and Princess Guinevere marry. * Empath first meets Princess Chamelianne. Third Year Of Empath's Return * Polaris Psyche is cured of a degenerative disease. * Grandpa Smurf returns from his 500-year journey and brings the Smurflings back to Smurfling Island in order to restore the Neverstone. * The Smurfs first encounter Wild Smurf in the forest. Fourth Year Of Empath's Return * Grandpa Smurf rescues Nanny from Castle Captor. Fifth Year Of Empath's Return * The Lost Year begins. Most of the Smurfs are trapped in a never-ending time-traveling journey. Empath and Polaris leave the Smurf Village in order to find a way back for them. Tenth Year Of Empath's Return * The Crisis Of Infinite Smurfs. * Empath and Smurfette are married. Fifteenth Year Of Empath's Return * The Smurfs discover Smurfette Island and their female counterparts, the Smurfettes. * Empath and Smurfette give birth to Psycheliana. 1928 * Peyo is born. Circa 1940s * The Smurfs' memory crystal was passed on to a young boy named Pierrot (presumably Peyo). 1958 * The Smurfs make their first comic book appearance in The Smurfs And The Magic Flute. 1981 * The Smurfs cartoon show first appears on TV. 1992 * Peyo dies. 2005 * Empath Smurf dies. Polaris Smurf becomes Traveler Smurf. 2011 * The Smurfs is released in theaters. 2013 * The Smurfs 2 is released in theaters. Category:Timelines